


We were busy

by APiet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, No Smut, conversations about sex, just lots of references to it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APiet/pseuds/APiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after getting engaged to Mara, Luke is telling Han the tale of how he proposed. Afterwards, Han discovers that there's been a lot more going on between the two of them than he ever realised... for years and years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were busy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a crack!fic (well I think it is) generated by certain conversations between Luke/Mara fans over on tumblr about how they could have been hooking up all along. I don't write smut myself, so I wrote this instead. This silly little fic is to a great extent a tribute to and inspired by all the wonderful, creative ways that other fanfic writers have come up with over the years to get Luke and Mara into bed together...
> 
> Also, I think I've managed to make this Legends canon compliant. *Unlikely*, but technically compliant...

“And that,” Luke finished, “is how I ended up proposing to Mara.”

Han twisted his near empty glass on the sticky tap café table and grinned up at his brother in law. “Wow. _Finally!_ I’m just so stoked for you kid. I always knew you two would make a great pair.”

“You did?” Luke sounded surprised.

“Hang on.” Han frowned and thought back on the long anecdote he’d just heard. “Hang on a second, you’re holding out on me. Are you saying you _proposed_ to her without even having kissed her?”

Luke looked at his glass circumspectly and took a quick sip. “That’s not what I said.”

“Well then you’re leaving out some crucial details kid, ‘cos I didn’t hear anything about any kissing in there.”

“Well, we were a bit too busy for smooching at the time Han.” He shrugged. “And it’s not like we’ve never kissed before.”

“ _What?!_ ” Han nearly dropped the glass that was halfway to his lips.

“It’s not like we’ve never kissed before,” Luke repeated. His eyebrows were raised high in an attempted innocent look, as though this news was no surprise.

“Wait, you mean you’ve kissed Mara before? And you never thought to _mention_ this?”

“Well would you go around bragging about sleeping with Mara Jade if she didn’t want it known about?”

“ _Sleeping?!”_ Han surprised himself with how high pitched his voice could get. “What! When did this happen?” Han saw a sheepishly embarrassed look emerge across Luke’s face. “ _How long_ has this been going on for?”

“Hmm, quite a while.”

“How quite a while? Years?”

Luke pursed his lips look anywhere but Han’s demanding gaze, and nodded.

“ _How many years?!”_

Luke took a deep breath, as though bracing himself. “Since Myrkr.”

“MYRKR?! How the hell did that – could that happen? She wanted to kill you!”

“Well yes, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t find me attractive.” Luke looked very smug, but then relented at Han’s reproving glare. “Alright, if you must know, while we were in the jungle, we ran into these bushes, and their pollen um, causes a certain reaction.”

“Let me guess – it made you both randy?”

“Yeah, pretty much. If I’d had access to the Force, I could easily have purged it from both our systems, but as it was… well, things got out of hand pretty quick.”

“Hells.” Han thought back to the environment reports he’d read on Myrkr while they were waiting for the pair of them to come out of the forest, recalling laughing at the time at the warning of that little local highlight. “You’re lucky that she didn’t kill you outright as soon as it wore off.”

Luke shrugged. “Well luckily it didn’t wear off, at least not until we were nearly out of the jungle and she had other things to worry about. It was a pretty spectacular two days, I can tell you that! One minute she’d be threatening to kill me and the next she’d be crawling all over me…”

Han frowned. “Wait a minute. That’s not right. I read about that stuff, it’s affects wear off after about half an hour.”

Luke frowned. “They do? Huh.” He stared into the distance for long moments, looking as though he was re-examining a few things.

Han exhaled. To think he and Lando had been sitting there worried sick about him those long days while Luke had been off having fun all along! “So that was it, I presume? Pollen instigated forest fornication, then you went you your separate ways? No wonder things were so awkward on Wayland…”

“Well, um, no, not quite.”

Han frowned at him again, feeling a sinking feeling. “How do you mean, not quite?”

“Well, you remember how I went off with Mara to rescue Karrde from the Chimera that time?”

“Yes?” Han said incredulously.

“Well, the thing is, it was a two day trip to he Chimera, and Mara and I are really good at working out plans together, so we had that all nailed down about two hours in to the trip, and you know it was a small ship and we had nothing else to do…” Luke trailed off with a shrug.

“And one thing led to another? How does one thing lead to another with a woman who hates you and wants to kill you?!”

“Well, you know, we had a truce on, and Mara and I have always got on quite well when there isn’t something for us to actually fall out over, and it had been fun the last time, so, y’know?”

“No. I don’t know,” Han said flatly. “No wonder you were so keen to help her out. I always wondered about that.”

Luke gave him an innocent look.

Han signaled for a waiting droid. “Another double whisky please. Actually, make that two. I think I’m gonna need it.”

He narrowed his eyes at Luke. “So, on Wayland were you two…” he waved vaguely with one hand.

“Well, yes. You remember all that time I spent trying to brush up her Force skills?”

“Let me guess, it wasn’t really her skills you were brushing up.”

It was Luke’s turn to look reproachful. “I was training her too! But she was so wound up about facing C’Boath – well, it was a way to take her mind off it. To distract both of us.”

Han gave him a long hard look, and then shook his head. “You are unbelievable, kid. So what in the hells happened afterwards? I never understood that. I actually thought you might get together back then – back when the Thrawn threat had just ended and she was on Coruscant setting up the Smugglers Alliance. Why didn’t you seal the deal then, kid? What went wrong?”

“Well, that’s the thing, Han. When we got back and she recovered from her injuries, things did kind of just continue. And yes, I thought we might start going places too. Only, because we were already doing it, it became really hard to express that I wanted it to be more than just having fun, you know? When I finally got up the nerve to start dropping hints we could be something more, that’s when she was suddenly called back to the Wild Karrde and left Coruscant abruptly. At that point I figured she just didn’t want me like that. That it had only ever been a physical thing.” He shrugged uncomfortably, and Han could see the remains of an old pain there. Luke met him eye to eye. “I mean, why would she want me around, as a reminder of all those dreams and Palpatine’s command, when she had only just been freed of that?”

“You wanted to give her some space.”

He nodded. “Yes. I thought maybe… maybe if we got away from each other for a while, we could make a clean start when me met again. Get a bit of distance away from all that had happened between us.”

“So two years later, you invited her to join her at your new academy.”

“That’s right.”

“So what went wrong there? You ended up at it again and she ran away again?”

“Pretty much.” Han shook his head again, giving Luke his best ‘you idiot’ look. “Well, seriously Han, have you seen my fiancé? It was _really_ hard not to. Especially after all that time.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, when she first arrived, I did my best not to crowd her – a made sure I paid lots of attention to my other students so as not to make her think I was giving her special attention for ulterior reasons. Turns out that was my first mistake. Then… well then one night I took her down to this cave under the temple that has this hot spring, where I used to take new students for a sensory deprivation exercise.”

“Corran told me about that once. Didn’t you nearly kill a bunch of your first students in that place?”

“It was all under control, Han,” Luke replied defensively. “No one got hurt.”

Han recalled Corran’s rather strong worded view of the exercise, but decided now wasn’t the best time to bring it up. “So you took Mara down there – just the two of you?”

“Yes?”

“Doesn’t that exercise involve you and your students floating around in hot water in the darkness while completely naked?”

Luke nodded.

“I don’t really need to ask how this went, do I?”

Luke shook his head sheepishly. “Anyway, after a couple of hours we got interrupted by a disruption in the Force – “

_“A couple of hours?!”_

“ – and we both quickly got dressed and ran up into the temple to discover Kyp had run off with Mara’s Headhunter. She was not at all pleased, and it completely ruined any chance I had to discuss our relationship. After that she shipped out with you and Lando as soon as she could.” The kid looked a little miserable at the memory.

“So was that it? The end of a fine ‘romance’.”

“Pretty much, for a while anyway. The next time I saw her was six months later, pulling me out of an escape pod from the _Eye of Palpatine_. And well, you know how that went.”

“Okay.” Han paused thoughtfully. “Okay. But – please tell me there was nothing going on between you when you were with Callista?”

Luke looked genuinely shocked. “Of course not! I would never do that to anyone! Mind you, now I think of it, that was the closest that Mara ever got to telling me that she actually _liked_ me, back then. That she enjoyed my company. That was one time when she visited to drop off a message. I was too engrossed in my own problems to give it much notice at the time.”

“Alright. But you said ‘for a while’. When did it start up again?”

“Well, if you remember, after Callista left, I was a mess for a long time. One day Mara came flying in on one of Karrde’s delivery runs and saw for herself what a state I was in. I guess she decided to take pity on me and cheer me up. Or at least that’s all I thought it was at the time.”

“And you were to busy wallowing in misery to look at it any other way, right?”

“Right. And then it just continued that way. Every so often she’d drop in on a supply visit, we’d hook up, she’d go. And from everything that had happened before, and they way she was often still kinda _cross_ with me, I though I knew that’s all that it was. Just sex.”

“So, on Almania, when you and she were stuck on the Falcon with Leia for several days?”

Luke nodded blandly. “Yup. The bunks in the Falcon are really narrow, you know.”

“Yeah I know. That’s why I had me and Leia’s cabin refitted after Endor.”

Luke winced slightly at the reference to Han’s own activities with his sister. Serves him right, after all this, thought Han.

“And the Corellian crisis? When we were all stuck together in that compound?”

“Yup.”

“I _thought_ she looked surprisingly pleased to see you. Well, well. So that’s what you’ve been up to all these years. And all that time in the sack together, you never had time to talk about your obvious feelings towards each other?”

“Well, you know, we were busy,” Luke said with a smirk.

“To think all this time I’ve been feeling sorry for you and your monk like existence.”

“Just shows you shouldn’t judge people by appearances, Han,” Luke said smugly. “But seriously, we needed the distraction of something _other_ than sex to finally break down those emotional barriers. Funny how things turn out, isn’t it?”

“You’re telling me!” Han exhaled. “So – why did you never tell me kid? All this time, and never a whisper.”

“Well, we don’t really discuss our sex lives Han, for good reason. It’s not my fault you married my sister! And there really was only sex to discuss. Plus – like you said at the start – would you risk Mara’s wrath over something like that?!”

Han took a final swig of his drink. “Good point, kid.”

“Also – you would have told Leia.”

“I wouldn’t!”

Luke gave him a look. “Oh come on Han. You and she gossip like laundry droids.”

“Okay, yeah, that would have been a tough one to keep quiet.”

Luke looked nervous. “You’re not going to tell her now, are you?”

“Well, like I say, it’s tough keeping secrets from Leia. Especially juicy ones.”

“Seriously, think about it Han. Is it really a good idea for her to find about it now?”

Han considered it. He thought about Leia, and how she’d act towards Mara. He thought about family dinners, for the rest of their lives.

“No, maybe you’re right. Best if she never knows.”

 

_FIN_


End file.
